The Next Adventure
by SecretsOfaFanGirl
Summary: Harry finally graduates, what's next? It's up to you. SLASH. No pairings yet.


Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. :(

A/N: I hope you enjoy. NOT BETA. Mistakes are all mine. :(

Summary: Harry finally graduates, what's next? It's up to you. SLASH. No Pairings yet.

* * *

Ever since Harry was able to remember, he realized that his parents have no time to 'waste' on him. He spent most of his childhood years being perfect, so that his father can spare him a little time even if it was to ruffle his hair despite_ hating_ the gesture. He studied hard and got all perfect marks so that every time he goes with his mother with one of her parties he'll hear her boast his accomplishments to everyone. If it were to Harry he'll say 'growing up with his kind of parents around, would be his greatest fear of all'. It's not only taxing but what's worst is he barely has any social life at all. It's a good thing that it was a one-time deal and he's finally freaking finish. The thing is if it weren't for his favorite butler he might have given up with all the bullshits in life and just live life like it were his bitch. But Dobby being Dobby, acting like a big fool is a 'big no-no'. The scary thing is Dobby might already plan out an attack of humiliating him first before he can even start with his grand rebellious acts. And with the Potter's resources at his hand, to keep the Potter's name clean, Dobby can be excruciatingly frightening.

xxxxxx

Butler Alfred 'Dobby' Barrymore found Harry standing in front of the mirror; when he arrived to his charge's bedroom with the door barely open. With a tap on the door, Harry turned while holding ties on each hand with eyebrows furrowed. Placing the tray with a cup of tea on the table of the other side of the room, Dobby stood back and observed his young master, apparently Harry can't fully decide on what tie to wear to his graduation.

"Dobby, what do you think should I wear? The navy one?" raising his left hand with the navy tie "Or this one?" raising his right hand with the black tie.

"Hmm. That's an interesting question. But what's more interesting is why the yellow tie I gave you last Christmas isn't on your options, Harry. I swear the yellow tie will surely pop out on the pictures and in my opinion~~"

"Black is it then." Harry interrupted Dobby and gave him a playful scowl, while trying to tie his tie. "I swear you and Dumbledore are like long lost brothers or something. I can't still get over how creepy yours and Dumbledore's Christmas presents almost paired, and not just this Christmas but also the previous ones too. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before; I still have the evidences on my drawers, you know. The yellow tie and that yellow socks from the headmaster… same color… same fabric… Argh~ bloody hell with this tie, argh~" Harry threw his hands up in frustration after battling out with his tie. Knowing that he has no choice but to ask help for such menial task he looked at Dobby with his puppy-dog eyes fully on, silently asking him to tie his tie for him. Knowing fully well what will happen between Harry and his tie, Dobby gave a chuckle and helped his young master.

"You know, you don't have to do that doleful look on your face every time you can't tie your own tie, Harry. Besides everybody knows you can't tie a tie to save your life and I can proudly say that I'm already immune to your dirty trick, young lad." Dobby said giving Harry a smug smile

"Gasp. I do not do dirty tricks Dobby; I don't even know such things. You've just hurt my poor little heart Dobby" Harry pouted at Dobby.

"Sigh. I don't even know where he gets all these tricks." Dobby muttered to himself as he finished the tie and felt a tiny prick on his heart when he saw Harry's hurt face.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked after inspecting his perfectly tied tie.

"No Harry, just thinking aloud." Dobby smiled.

With a final look at the mirror Harry approached his seat and calmly sipped his tea. And then Harry abruptly stood up from his seat irritably tugging at his coat.

"Ridiculous. I hate wearing suits, I don't get why we have to wear one. They should have allowed us to wear anything we want to wear it's our bloody graduation, don't you agree Dobby?"

"I beg to disagree, Harry. If given such freedom to each student you would probably choose to wear casual clothes and we both know the school population will be appalled" Dobby stated giving a chuckle at the end.

Harry snickered "I know! Can you imagine all their faces especially Malfoy?" harry guffawed imagining Malfoy and Snape's initial reaction if he did do it "but alas, I won't be able to do it. I'll probably be forbidden to enter the school grounds. I'll know because the twins had the same idea last year, but their idea includes less clothes so…"

"Sir Alfred, Lord Black is asking for young master's presence in the parlour room." The maid said after she politely knocks on the door.

"Siri is here? Talk with you later Dobby" Harry dashed down the stairs excited to see his godfather after spending time in Hogwarts. Because of his excitement Harry missed a step going down the stairs, but instead of feeling the impending pain he was surprised when he opened his eyes to see Sirius sprawled under him.

"Ow. Prongslet you're getting a lot more heavier than I can remember."

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted. Unfortunately to Sirius, Harry accidentally kneed Sirius in the nuts when he attempts to hug his godfather. "MY JEWELS! OHHH~~" Sirius groan pitifully. Harry hastily untangled himself to Sirius while furiously apologizing to Sirius and shouted for someone to bring him a bloody block of ice

"Bloody hell 'a block of ice'? No, no I'm okay now; it was just a little nudge " Sirius said while limping his way through the parlor room. "I swear you should have a sign that says 'accident prone within 10 km' always beside you"

"Sorry." Harry sheepishly grinned at Sirius. "It's been a long time since I saw you Siri" he added and was about to hug Sirius tightly.

"Wait I think a flying kiss would do for now" Sirius said making a show of sending Harry kisses

Harry pouts, "I miss you! Where's Moony? Where have you been? Did you have a great time? How was the beach? Did you buy me some gifts? Where is it? Any souvenirs? Next time I want to go with you! I'll definitely go with you! I can't wait to go with you! Come on let's go to the den,~~" Harry babbled while forcefully tugging Sirius hand to follow him to the den.

"Woah, Harry. Slow down, my mind is still on vacation, buddy. It won't be able to keep up with you." He chuckled "Anyway, Moony is at your father's office talking about some boring shit. So I decided to hang out with you rather than the old guys" Sirius waggled his eyebrows. Then Sirius face turned serious "Um, and your parents might not be attending the event later… but don't worry! Your favorite godfather will be there" Sirius finished cheerfully.

Harry let out a boisterous laugh "You know you're one of the old boring guys, right? And since I can remember, your mind is always on vacation" Purposely ignoring Sirius's last statement. Growing up, he became accustomed to his parents attitude towards him, so he became quite good at changing topics when he wants to.

"Gasp. Are you calling me boring, Prongslet? And here I was about to give you your favorite chocolate, maybe I'll just eat it all by myself then, if you really find me boring." Sirius reached in his pocket to pull out Harry's favorite chocolate. Sirius even put up a front of smelling the chocolate "Hmm… It smells so good" little by little Sirius opened the chocolate bar

"You wouldn't dare Padfoot!" Harry whined, "That's suppose to be mine!" Harry whined some more.

"Well, that's what you get when you're being mean" Sirius retaliated childishly

"It's not my fault, the truth hurts" Harry said, Sirius bit on the chocolate "Sirius!"

"Hmm~ mmm… Wrong thing to say Harry"

"The truth will set you free?" Harry tried to reach out to the chocolate but Sirius expected the move and raised his hand over his head knowing Harry can't reach the bar.

"Uh~uh! Wrong again." Sirius wiggled his point finger "One last chance, shorty" Sirius cackled madly

"Argh!" feeling frustrated Harry gave Sirius the evil eye and crossed his arms then he smiled evilly at Sirius. "I'll tell Moony" Harry said in a singsong voice.

Sirius chocked on his chocolate, looked at his godson with surprised eyes.

"You wouldn't" Sirius would probably kill someone who'll said his voice cracked at that moment.

Clearing his voice Sirius repeated, "You wouldn't" in a highly deep voice, which Harry found completely hilarious but stopped himself from laughing and narrowed his eyes on Sirius. Sirius laughed out loud when he saw Harry's pinched face but abruptly stopped when he saw harry reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Sirius narrowed his eyes on Harry; slowly he lowered his hand with the chocolate and reaching out the other hand for the phone.

Knowing a trade when he sees one, Harry copied Sirius action "In the count of three" Harry said.

"Wait! In 3? Or after 3?" Sirius asked.

Harry can't believe what he was hearing looked at Sirius weirdly "Are you serious?" Harry almost face palmed himself of his slip up.

"Oh yes I am! Yes. I. Am." Sirius replied jokingly with a big grin on his face. Apparently people think that, Sirius still thinks that joke won't ever die but what people didn't know is that Sirius is fully aware of that and the only reason he keeps doing it is to annoy everyone _'who's the joker now'_ Sirius snickered.

"In 3" harry sighed.

"I want to count." Sirius said childishly

"You sure you know how to?" Harry said with a smirk

"Har dee har har, smarty pants… 1, 2, thr~~"

"Master Harry the car's ready" Dobby announced

Seeing his opportunity, Harry grabbed the chocolate and run towards the door "You snooze, you lose Padfoot!" Harry cackled madly.

"NOOOOOO!" Sirius howled, before he could blame Dobby for the unfairness of it all. Dobby decided to leave the Lord of Black to suffer alone.

'It's time to graduate' Harry thought.

xxxxxxx

"Where have you been? You're late!" Hermoine screeched

Harry looked around the school ground where he can see Hagrid talking to Filch who's obviously in charge of the seats, which he can see are not yet fully arranged. Looking at his watch

"Um. Its 3:00 sharp. I thought the event would start at 4:00. Are you okay? Even the stage not yet fully done"

"Don't mind her, she's been bi polar since this morning. Honestly I'm quite worried she'll be fully mad by tonight." Ron said with a big grin plastered on his face

"RONALD!" Hermione screeched at Ron "How dare you!" Hermione added and elbowed Ron on his stomach for good measure

"Bloody hell, woman!" Ron said rubbing his aching belly

"That's what you get from poking a mad bear Weasley." Said by a new cold voice

"Malfoy…" Hermione growled taking an advance step towards Draco with her fist tightly curled ready to attack its prey.

"Uh, Hermione why don't you eat some chocolate to help you calm a bit" Harry grabbed her on her shoulder and reluctantly gave her the last piece of his chocolate. Successfully getting the chocolate, Hermione left with a puff and a muttered "boys" with a suspiciously disgusted tone.

"Hey, you okay? Looks like you're about to cry. It's just a piece of chocolate" Draco taunted Harry making Ron snicker quietly

"Shut up, Drakey~poo" Harry glared at Draco and Ron

Draco grimaced at Harry for using 'Pancy Pugface' nickname for him. "You ready for later?"

"What for?" Harry asked looking confused

"Sigh. You didn't read your messages again did you? Tsk."

"What? What's going on later?"

"Party, Harry. Draco here arranged a party after graduation. It's going to be fucking E.P.I.C! Booze and all the shit! I can't wait to finally graduate! College is going to be dope! WHOO!" Ron exclaimed raising his arms for an added effect

Draco scoffed "You and you're American lingos"

"Well he can't help it. His dad is pretty 'interested' with the American culture. I guess it's hereditary." Harry joked

"That is the understatement of the century Harry" Draco replied

"YO! Stop dissing!" Ron denied

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then laughed out loud. Reaching out to Ron and putting his arm on Ron's shoulder he guided him to the tent where all the other early birds are waiting.

"Come on, I am sure your mom's already looking for you" Harry said

Ron gave out a pitiful groan, making Draco and Harry laugh even more.

xxxxxx

A/N: sorry for the mistakes, I'm sure I suck at grammar but I'm trying. :) I just don't get how to use the proper tenses. so bear with me. constructive criticism is welcome.

A/N: Summary sucks, I know. :) Actually I don't know where the story is heading, I'll probably base the next chapters to what you readers want (it's time to be creative!) so please review. You can even decide if this is going to be NOn-Magic or 'Magical?' and OH! of course the pairings will be also up to you. I know I'm being lazy, but I would like to know where this story goes with the help of you readers. :) anyway, the pairing is strictly SLash (MaleXHarry(sub)) anyone you want just shout it out, I'm pretty open to anyone even if I don't know the character (I'll study it for you ;)). I'm not sure about the rating yet, it depend on the flow of the story. it can be crossover or just the Hp world. anything you could think of. In short I guess this fic is kind of where people ask prompts from other people.

THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
